Where did we go wrong
by CharileXD
Summary: Destiel. Sabriel. Other stuff. A story about dean and castiel. None of the characters are mine.
1. Chapter one (11-05 11:54:30)

Chapter one 

I run to the front desk. Completely forgetting my brother and his husband. "Castiel Novak" I told he lady. "Um. Are you family?"she asked. "I'm his boyfriend "I answer. "Sorry sir we only allow family"she stated. I gave her a look. 

"I am family. That's my boyfriend. Let me see him"I start to get mad. "Sir I will call security"she threatened. "Excuse me. I'm Gabriel Novak. The brother. Let me,my husband. And my brothers boyfriend see him. Now"Gabriel pushed me aside.

I stayed silent. "I'm sorry sir. He's still unconscious. "She told us. I felt my heart break even more. "Please"I begged her. She gave me a look. "Follow me. "She stood up and started to walk to his room. I quickly followed.

She stopped by a door and opened it. I walked inside to feel my world go slowly. He was hooked to so many machines. "Baby"I whispered. She grabbed me a chair and set it by his bed. "You can sit. It's most likely going to be a while"she told me. I nodded.

I sat down. "I'm sorry"I grabbed his hand. "Oh my god"I heard Gabriel say from the door. "It was a very bad accident. "The nurse said. I felt a tear slip. I kissed his hand.

"He's strong. He's fighting"she reassured us. I nodded. "Is he going to live?"I asked. She gave me a look. "I'm sorry. But I truly don't know"she said. I nodded.

"No. I can't"I heard Gabriel. I turned around and saw Sam and Gabe leave. I didn't move. I couldn't leave him. I gripped his hand tighter. Wishing he would move.

"So. How long have you two been together?"she asked. "A couple months actually. Almost a year in two days"I said softly. Holding the tears back. "How did you meet?"she asked.

"It was actually a one night stand. But we just kept seeing each other. So by the end of that month. We started dating. "I answered. "Wow. Wanna tell the story?"she asked.

"You wanna hear it?"I asked. "I'm always in for a story. Especially a love story"she grabbed another chair and set it on the other side of Castiel's bed.

"Tell"she smiled. "What's your name?"I asked. "My name is Mary. What's yours?"she asked. "Dean. "I nodded. "So start at the beginning "she said.

"Well my brother wanted to set me up with someone. It was after a breakup with a girlfriend I have dated for a long time"I started.

"Then I saw his beautiful blue eyes"I smirked.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Sammy. I am a grown man. I can date whoever I want"I said. "Yeah a grown whimp. Now go find someone "Sam said. I looked around. "I don't want to do this"I whispered. "To bad"he pushed me.

I started to talk to a few people. All lost interest in me. Right away. As I was on my seventh drink. A guy walked up to me. "Hello hottie"he winked. I gave him a disgusted look. "Hello oldie"I smirked. "Finer with age"he said.

"Listen. I may be into guys. But I'm definitely not into you "I said. "Well I'm into you. So let's go outside and see what happens "he rubs my arm. "I said no"I backed up. "Oh come on"he winked again. I wanted to throw up. "Excuse me sir. He said no" another random guy. This time it was a hot one. "Hmp"the old guy walked away.

"You good?"the guy asked. I nodded. "Thanks..."I gave him a look. "Castiel"he smiled. "Dean"I said. I smirked. "Well dean. Can I offer you a drink. Since you were probably scared for life?"he asked. "I think I would very much like that"I said.

After a couple drinks. We were drunk and just talking nonsense. "So how are you single?"I asked. "My ex cheated on me. With my older brother"he said. "Well mine cheated on me with my neighbor. Then kicked me out of the house"I drank more after I said that.

"I think I win"he said. I nodded. "You do"I said. It was silent for a little while. Us just staring at our drinks and giving each other quick glances. "So do you have a ride home?"he asked. I looked around. "Well I don't see my brother. So no"I told him. "I can drive you home"he offered. "My brothers boyfriend is in town. So maybe drop me off at a motel"I laughed.

He smiled. "That bad?"he asked. "They are so loud"I laughed. He laughed. "Really?"he asked. I nodded. "I try anything to not hear it. But they are just so loud"I said. "Well, my brother doesn't live with me. And I have no roommate. So how about you stay with me?"he offered. I smirked. "I think that would be very nice"I said.

"Then I think we should go. Like right now"he said. I nodded. We got up to go find his car. Once we got in he started to drive. "So when did your ex cheat on you?"I asked. "Two weeks ago"he answered. "Same for me"I smiled. He looked at me for a second. And saw him give me a smile.

Once we got to his house. We got out and he unlocked his door. I walked in front of him and looked at his house. "Nice place"I smiled. "Yeah. "He said. I turned around and saw him just smile at me. I smirked. "Can we make a quick deal?"I asked. He nodded. Just staring at me.

"This isn't a one night stand"I said walking closer. He smirked. "It isn't. "He said. I nodded. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. He slowly moved his arms around my neck pulling me closer.

I picked him up. But kept kissing him. He pulled back and stared at me. "Don't leave in the morning"he whispered. I nodded. "Promise "he whispered. I smiled. "I promise I won't leave until I see those beautiful blue eyes in the morning. And say goodbye to you until I see you again"I whispered. He smiled. "You think there beautiful?"he asked. "Definitely "I smiled.

"Well. I love your green eyes"he put his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes. "We are already a cheesy couple"I laughed. "Hey. First date first"he laughed. "So we skip this?"I asked as I opened my eyes. "Nope"he kissed me again.

I pulled away. "I don't know where your room is"I whispered. He laughed. I let him down and he grabbed my hands. "Follow me I good sir"he smirked. I nodded.

Thank you Sammy.


End file.
